Deathless Hierarchical Structure
Separation of Power Organisation in Deathless Conflict Solutions is separated between 2 sides of the corporation, the business and operational branches.. The business side is headed by the Board of Vice-Presidents, who are in charge of non-operational decisions, such as marketing, contracts, and Human Resources. Operations is directed by the War Room, a cadre of officers who make the operational decisions, mainly on the disposition and usage of military assets. The two sides are in constant communication with each other to ensure that efficiency is maintained throughout the Company. At the head of The Deathless is the President, who oversees and manages the company. The President The President is a mysterious figure even among The Deathless, their management has traditionally been hands-off, leaving most decision making to the Board and the War Room. The secrecy surrounding the President has led to a number of rumours and legends surrounding them and their origins. Some say that The President is the Legate of Legio I, whose life has been extended through unknown means. Others say that the President is a synthetic clone of that same Legate. Some even go to the extent of saying that the President doesn’t exist, that they are a myth invented by DCS marketing. If you give a Deathless mercenary enough to drink (which isn’t a lot) and ask them a story about The President, they will tell you an epic tale about them, and every Deathless merc has a different story on the President. Marya Morevna The position of Marya Morevna is the second highest position a member of The Deathless can achieve, their authority second only to President Koschei, who they represent on meetings and public addresses. Effectively the Second in command of Deathless Conflict Solutions Marya Morevna is the only employee with a regular access to The President. Due to the Norevna's public appearances and presence rumour mongers and conspiracy theorists have advanced the possibility that Marya Morevna and "The President" are one and the same, but these rumours have been refuted many times over. The Business The Business side is divided by departments, each headed by a Vice-President. Members of the Business branch have corporate titles such as Vice-President, Junior Vice-President, Accounts Representative. The Board of Vice-Presidents is composed of both solely corporate members of Deathless Conflict Solutions, while others are retired members of The Deathless. Their leadership has earned Deathless Conflict Solutions quite the reputation as shrewd negotiators and businessmen. List of Departments and their VPs * Acquisitions, VP: Marcus “Chaser” Hadley * Admissions, VP: Vlatko "COMBAT" Stasov * Arachnology, VP: Cerisia Volgea * Contracts, VP: Ivan “DVodka” Azarov * Customer Satisfaction, VP: Dmitri “Bliss” Bok * Damage Control, VP: Alfonso Dalviano * Debt, VP: Vinter “Prop” Maddley * Deniability, VP: Ródžer "Shadow" Озеро * Diversity and Inclusion, VP: Arya Emelianenko * Finance, VP: Daryush “Coin” Wayland * Human (formerly Human and Synth) Resources, VP: Boreslav "Chelovek" Tarinus * Gardening, VP: Unknown * Internal Affairs, VP: Ren Harkelm * Legal Affairs, VP: Josef "Rolex" Pavlovich * Logistics, VP: Andrik Vitaly * Maintenance, VP: Alrick "Wraith" Ekel * Marketing, VP: Ragnar “Shashka” Wahlberg * Public Relations, VP: Raymond Hawthorn * Technology, VP: Erik Cherenkov The Operations The Operations side of DCS is separated in the fashion of military units and divided by their role in Deathless Operations. The operations side makes the bulk of The Deathless numbers with members given military titles, ranging from Private 1st Class to General or Spaceman to Admiral depending on whether they are in the Army or the Navy branches. Their expertise and aptitude at employing force have kept the name of “Deathless” valid for centuries. The War Room is led by a Duumvirate of supreme military commanders, Le Grand Amiral (Grand Admiral) and Le Maréchal de L’Armée (Marshal of the Army), these titles are not ranks, but positions. Le Grand Amiral is the commander of the Deathless navy and is responsible for all Fleets, space stations and Vechernyaya Moonbase is under their command. Le Maréchal de l’Armée is the commander of the ground elements in the Deathless, namely the infantry, both regular and mechanized as well as the artillery with support units in between. = Deathless Army Maréchal de L'Armée ''Napoleon “The Hundred Tears” Nazaryan Infantry Units * 1st Infantry Battalion “Stonewallers”, CO: Formerly SGM Jack “The Wall” Harlow * 2nd Combined Arms Regiment "The Living Spectres", CO: Col Millán Astran Mechanized Infantry Units * 1st Mechanized Siege Division "Wall Breakers", CO: Col Vasily “Old Wolf” Komarov * 2nd Mechanized Light Infantry Division “Hornets”, CO: LCdr Viktor “Velocity” Озеро * 3rd Mechanized Heavy Infantry Division CO: Col Ilya Petrov * 9th Mechanized Heavy Company “Reaper” CO: Capt Mike “Reaper Six” Quint Mechanized Artillery Units * 4th Mechanized Heavy Artillery "Hellfire" CO: Col Illian "Hellfire" Kasni Orbital Artillery Units * 1st Orbital Artillery Battalion “Stormbringers”, CO: LCol Folkvar “DC” Halvardson * 2nd Orbital Artillery Battalion, CO: LCol Zahria “Snakefangs” Combat Engineering Units * 33rd Combat Engineers Division "Will-o-Wisps" Reconnaissance Units * 7th Motorized Scout Company "Thunder Katz", CO: Colonel Brakisa “White Flash” Usberon Deathless Navy ''Grand Amiral Alexander “Author of Annihilation” Afanasyev The Deathless Navy is organized around the idea of the right tool for the right job. The primary tools of the DCS Navy can be categorized into three roles. Standard, which defines the purpose of a ship or force as a standard fighting unit. Transport, which defines the purpose of a ship or force as a transportation service. Deathshead, which defines the purpose of a ship or force as being to accomplish specific tasks such as raids, deep insertion of special forces and flanking maneuvers. See the Deathless Fleet Structure for a more detailed look on how the naval system works. Fleets * Strike Fleet Winter, CO: VAdm Sarychev “Iron Hawk” Dumont * Strike Fleet Firebird, CO : Capt (N) Kiril Kelechi * Strike Fleet Queen's Hand, CO: Adm Yorvon Stag * Strike Fleet Redemption, CO: Admiral Alexander "Author Annihilation" Afanasyev Orbital Marines Units Although the marines operate in space and planetside, they fall under the Navy's command. However, because the marines love their specialty, they use Deathless Army ranks. They distinguish themselves by extreme aggression and high casualty rates. Their specialty is ship-boarding operations and opposed orbital drops. * 9th Orbital Marines Division “Dimi’s Dogs”, CO: Marine Col Demetri “Demon Dimi” Antonovich (Acting CO LtCol Neylla "Coryphee" Nikitiv since Col Antonovich's disapearance) * 11th Orbital Marines Vanguard Division "The Lost", CO: Marine Captain Lodevic "The Lost" Solarch * Tinkerbelle Marines, Not a division per say, but the Navy's very own special Forces, each attached to a specific Marine Division * 13th Orbital Marines "VAMP" Division , CO: Col Jasha "The Trinket" Novikov Officer Corp The Deathless navy's officer corp is split into three trades: The Naval Officer, who runs the ship. The Engineering, who makes sure that the ship and weapons keeps running. And the Pilot flies the smaller ships, like shuttles, fighters, and the monstrosities that are drop pods. Their training is rigorous, and is intended to forge the best naval officers in the sector, although they've had varied degrees of success. These officers, especially Naval Officers, tend to separate themselves in different schools of thought, which they call "Societies". This factionalism in the navy has led to tensions and losses in the past, however they have also contributed to the development of naval doctrine and tactics throughout the years. Outside of the Navy/Army chain Special Units Department, CO: "WISP" * MES Command and Control Division, CO: Colonel Anachronism. *AEGIS Division, CO: Colonel Lebedev * 1st Platoon "Pre-Strike", CO: LT Day "Eve" Kozlov * 2nd Special operations extraction and takedown division “Specter’s ghosts”, CO: LCdr Raven “Specter” Dancer. * Kubinka-2 "Sunflowers", CO: Zitomir Kolarov * Hazardous Materials and Esoteric Technology Disposal/Retrieval Unit “Blue Majestic”, CO: Maj. Abram “Fuckup” Granite UNIT DISBANDED, ALL ASSETS GONE ROGUE WITH DANGEROUS MATERIALS * УДАЛЕНО: CO:УДАЛЕНО Sentinel * Deathless Base Security "Veliona", CO: Maj Elizabeth Hilda Grey Other Units * Medical Corps, CO: Cdr Edward “Tetra” Diallo * 1st Search and Rescue Wing "Godsends", CO: Col Anya "Mama Bear" Anstracht Operational Theatres In order to better spread out command and control and therefore be more independent in an age with high communication latency, the Deathless have split the sector into various operational theatres. Ranks in the Deathless The Deathless keep Alejandran ranks for their Operations ranks, these are separated per branch, the army and the navy. The army makes up the bulk of Deathless Operations, most of the planetbound units are under the army branch. The navy is responsible for maintaining and manning the fleets of The Deathless. The Deathless Marines and Fighter squadrons are under the Navy branches control. =Category:The Deathless